Naruto: Project Game Stat Sheet
by Brian Di Angelo
Summary: Just Some Stats for those interested on Naruto: Project Game
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

 **Profile (Activated by saying Status.)**

 **Uzumaki Sho (Mental Name): Derek Wang**

 **LVL 2**

 **EXP: 100/200**

 **Age: 0 (Mental Age): 26**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP (Health): 1000**

 **CHA (Chakra): 500/500 + 10,000,000/10,000,000**

 **STR (Strength): 6 (-5)**

 **CHAR (Charisma): 25**

 **STM (Stamina): 15 (-5)**

 **GRIT (Will Power, the strength to keep going): 10 (+15)**

 **INT (Intelligence): 10 (+?)**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 25 (+?)**

 **LUK (Luck): 5 (-3)**

 **STAT PTS: 5**

 **Description: A 26 year old trapped in the world of Naruto as Naruto's younger brother. How will fate lead him?**

 **Perks:**

 **Blessing of Omoikane: +? Of WIS and INT. +25% to any sort of tactic. +50% to INT and WIS when in dire need.**

 **Power of Bones: +50% effectiveness towards the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai. Ability to use the Kaguya's Kekkei Genkai. Decrease of HP or and CHA during use.**

 **Writing The Way To Victory: +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. +25% effectiveness to Calligraphy. +100% speed of learning Fuinjutsu. +50% effectiveness to learning to manipulate Yin chakra. +50% regeneration time.**

 **Like A Flash: Gain 100% effectiveness to the use of Space-Time related Jutsu. +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. Potential to earn certain scrolls.**

 **The Soul is mine: +50% EXP to the ability 'Intimidate'. -10% to all reputation gains.**

 **Flaws:**

 **Pariah: For some strange reason, the people of Kohona fear and hate you.**

 **-25% to social gains for citizens of Konoha.**

 **-10% to social gains for Shinobi of Konoha.**

 **+25% to social gains for people of Konoha who understand you.**

 **+15 GRIT while in Konoha.**

 **The Unlucky Coin: You were unlucky in your previous life, wrong place, wrong time. -50% to all luck gains and the luck stat.**

 **On The Hunt: 25% of Konoha's populace, will despise you, and…. Will hurt you, in any means possible, sacrificing everything to end you. +25% chance of Konoha's forces GRIT will increase by 20 when attacking 'Uzumaki Sho, and 'Uzumaki Naruto', both believed to be the true beast.**

 **Abilities:**

 **(Passive) Gamer's Body: Grants the user the ability to experience life as a game. You rarely receive visible attacks and the pain will last for a few seconds. But, certain things can result into buffs and debuffs. After sleeping, though you don't need to, you regain most HP, CP and heal minor injuries.**

 **(Passive) Gamer's Mind: A ability that allows you to stay calm and logical at all times. You will logically think through things. 75% chance of automatically disabling any physiological effects immediately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

 **Uzumaki Sho (Mental Name): Derek Wang**

 **LVL 20**

 **EXP: 100/** **1638400**

 **Age: 4 (Mental Age): 30**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **HP (Health): 2500**

 **CHA (Chakra): 5000/5000 + 10,000,000/10,000,000**

 **STR (Strength): 50 (+0)**

 **CHAR (Charisma): 115 (+25)**

 **STM (Stamina): 50 (+0)**

 **GRIT (Will Power, the strength to keep going): 30 (+15)**

 **INT (Intelligence): 104 (+?)**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 115 (+?)**

 **SPD (Speed): 75 (+17)**

 **LUK (Luck): 15 (-7)**

 **STAT PTS: 50**

 **Description: A 26 year old trapped in the world of Naruto as Naruto's younger brother. How will fate lead him?**

 **Perks:**

 **Blessing of Omoikane: +? Of WIS and INT. +25% to any sort of tactic. +50% to INT and WIS when in dire need.**

 **Power of Bones: +50% effectiveness towards the Kaguya Kekkei Genkai. Ability to use the Kaguya's Kekkei Genkai. Decrease of HP or and CHA during use.**

 **Writing The Way To Victory: +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. +25% effectiveness to Calligraphy. +100% speed of learning Fuinjutsu. +50% effectiveness to learning to manipulate Yin chakra. +50% regeneration time.**

 **Like A Flash: Gain 100% effectiveness to the use of Space-Time related Jutsu. +50% effectiveness to Fuinjutsu. Potential to earn certain scrolls.**

 **The Soul is mine: +50% EXP to the ability 'Intimidate'. -10% to all reputation gains.**

 **The Clan of the Stealers: Potential to gain the Sharingan, +5 GRIT and 3 STR per level.**

 **You Furry Creature!: You seem to make everyone around you to like you, +20 REP upon meeting a new person, +5 CHAR per each level**

 **Flaws:**

 **Pariah: For some strange reason, the people of Kohona fear and hate you.**

 **-25% to social gains for citizens of Konoha.**

 **-10% to social gains for Shinobi of Konoha.**

 **+25% to social gains for people of Konoha who understand you.**

 **+15 GRIT while in Konoha.**

 **The Unlucky Coin: You were unlucky in your previous life, wrong place, wrong time. -50% to all luck gains and the luck stat.**

 **On The Hunt: 25% of Konoha's populace, will despise you, and…. Will hurt you, in any means possible, sacrificing everything to end you. +25% chance of Konoha's forces GRIT will increase by 20 when attacking 'Uzumaki Sho, and 'Uzumaki Naruto', both believed to be the true beast.**

* * *

 **The Silencer (Tanto) (Enchanted): Rune of Illusion (Epic), Rune of No Hand Seals (Legendary), Rune of Fuinjutsu (Legendary).**

 **+50% chance of capturing someone in a illusion**

 **No hand seals are needed to cast something when this object is in hand.**

 **You can carve lines with the sword to make Fuinjutsu, +50% bonus to Fuinjutsu.**

* * *

 **The Soul Reaper (Katana) (Enchanted): Rune Of Life Steal (Unique), Rune Of Damage (Epic), Rune Of Death (Unique Legendary), Rune Of Life (Unique Legendary), Rune of Healing (Epic), Rune of Infusion (Myth).**

 **+25% HP of the amount of damage you do to the enemy**

 **+50% more damage with this weapon**

 **You can make someone seem as if they have died**

 **You can make someone seem as if they have been brought back to life**

 **+50% effectiveness to healing someone**

 **You can use anyone else's Kekkei Genkai**

* * *

 **Dark Grey Mask (Enchanted): Rune of Charisma (Epic)**

 **+50% chance of people underestimating you**

 **+20 CHA**

 **+5 REP to anyone hanging out with you for every 30 minutes.**

* * *

 **Navy Blue Hoodie (Enchanted): Rune of Health (Common), Rune of Magic (Common), Rune of Speed (Uncommon), Rune of Stealth (Rare), Rune of Deceiving (Rare), Rune of Acting (Rare), Rune of Fit (Uncommon), Rune of thought (Epic).**

 **+5000 HP**

 **+2500 CP**

 **+750 SPD**

 **+lvl. MAX in Stealth**

 **+15% chance of not being noticed**

 **+50% success in acting**

 **Automatically fits the wearer to the right size**

 **+50 WIS, +50 INT**

* * *

 _ **Skill learnt: Chidori, Level 1, (0%)**_

 _ **Hand Signs- Ox, Rabbit, Monkey**_

 _ **Damage: Amount of Chakra x STR x SPD**_

 _ **This is not possible at the time. Requirements: Killing a family member (Naruto), Chidori lvl. MAX (lvl. ?), Bones lvl. MAX (lvl.?) Space-Time ninjutsu lvl. MAX (lvl.?)**_


End file.
